


Compartment 13

by severrus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, nomin's train ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severrus/pseuds/severrus
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin met in Compartment 13, both shocked to meet each other.





	Compartment 13

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to feel the urge to write in the middle of this exams week.

The bustling train station has gradually calmed down as the rumbling of wagons stilled the air. Jeno watched discreetly as people hurried to queue in front of where the train’s doors were supposed to be. When everyone had seem to come to a halt, he took his turn and stood behind a rather short line of posh-looking passengers, all who had the common business briefcases set aside their feet. Jeno, on the other hand, had only a big enough backpack to store his vacation like attires and a novel in one hand.

The cerulean locomotive cautiously moved in with wagons following behind and people hustled forward inside their reserved carriages. Jeno ambled inside the only Pullman carriage as the last passenger and settled in compartment 13. 

His compartment was at the very end of the carriage and possibly the biggest. It had an old-fashioned decoration such as ornate inlay of the wall and the big window located in the very middle of the compartment, showing the jolly horizontal of the city below as the train stirred fairly slow. The inlay has multiple colourways showcasing a dark atmosphere where the air was the smell of old books. Jeno simply adored it. 

‘Dark brown hair, tint lips, and gleaming smile…’ Jeno slightly shook his head, ‘and an amazing personality? No way.’ He murmured and aggressively snorted to himself. 

Then the door suddenly opened, revealing a boy who looked worn out with a slight shock expression, similar to Jeno’s.

‘I, urm, booked this compartment.’ 

Jeno was leaning on the side of the window and had lowered his book to see the sudden intrusion. He saw a very pretty boy, dark brown hair, big eyes, and very tint lips… He was relatively similar with the character. ‘We can share it. I don’t mind, do you?’

The boy pursed his lips for a moment and glanced at the empty seats in front of Jeno’s. He hesitated for a while then came to a decision. ‘Okay.’ 

Jeno intently studied the boy clearer as he settled down, his lips were a bit chapped, as though he hasn’t drank water for the past hours. His puce hair was messy and frantic. His cheeks were illuminated by the glistening sunlight, they were as though, so full of charms. Then, he smiled merrily at Jeno, showing his faultless teeth. Jeno swore the sunlight gleamed brighter. 

‘ _ Masquerade? _ ’ he read the title of the book and grinned proudly. ‘Which genre?’ 

‘Young adult. I’ve been craving books this style lately.’ Jeno pointed to the genre written below the big title of the book. 

The boy squinted his eyes to where Jeno had pointed then nodded a few times. He looked curiously interested in the book as though he had never seen one. ‘Is it decent? I’ve heard about it before.’ 

Jeno had put the book down on the table and proceeded to sit straight in front of him. ‘It’s slickly okay, honestly. I mean all young adult books are like that right? Not deep and trivial… But sometimes people need to be superficial and think about the cute boy who moved in yesterday, don’t they?’ 

‘That’s the deepest thing I’ve ever heard anyone talked about YA books.’ He chuckled faintly while he was talking. Jeno noticed how he used his hand to cover whenever he laughed. ‘But I agree with you.’ 

‘Glad to be on the same page.’ Jeno readily stretched his hand out, ‘I’m Jeno, and you?’ 

The boy’s cheeks mildly flushed to a bright rose colour. He removed his hands under his chin and shook Jeno’s hand gently. ‘I’m Nana.’ 

‘How old are ya?’ 

Nana returned his hands back to put under his chin. ‘I’m turning 19 this August.’ 

Jeno blinked doubtfully at Nana, waiting for him to say he was joking and that he was much younger than that. But Nana sat there, his eyes gleaming at Jeno, with sunlight half covering the spacious compartment. ‘Were you serious? You’re  _ 19 _ ?’ 

‘Yes, I’m sure I was born in 2000.’ He simpered. 

‘I’m a few months older than you? That’s crazy.’ Jeno grimaced and shook his head dramatically.  

Nana was looking upon the stone table and was drumming his fingers on it. ‘I think you look younger than me, Jeno. Some people say I look 25.’ 

‘We all have different perspective, don’t we? Mine is that you look around sixteenish. You would like even younger with black hair, maybe look ‘round fourteen and fifteen.’ 

‘If I happen to look fifteen, that makes you look twelve, Jeno.’ 

‘May I help you, sirs?’ A lady with a cart had opened the door and was standing there, waiting for them to answer. 

Jeno looked at Nana, then at the lady, he ordered. ‘I’ll have iced chocolate and toast, please. Nana?’ 

‘Coffee and any snack. Thanks- thank you, yes I’ll enjoy it!’ 

The lady gently closed the door. She’d given them their food and drink before waving a cheerful good-bye to the both of them. 

They ate in silence. Only the sound of the bustling of the carriage carried on. Soon, Jeno and Nana both had their own novels to read in their hands. 

Jeno has put his legs on the remaining space, which filled out tightly. He had his pillow behind his back to avoid the hoarse wall’s surface. His head reclined back, his book on the same level as his face

Nana was sitting cross-legged on the seat, facing Jeno’s tilted body. He had his book in both hands, using his right to flip once he’d finished reading the page. 

The air was calm and the air conditioner’s bracing winds kept both of them company. Jeno simply loved the cold winds, Nana, on the other hand, has been shivering slightly. Jeno took off his jacket and handed it to Nana. The latter smiled so gracefully and murmured a cute little ‘thank you.’ 

‘I’m on page 234 and the character happens to think he looks older than he actually is. Harsh, isn’t it? The writer wrote him very confident and all- not to mention the prettiest description I’ve read- but he’s just so-’ 

‘Have you thought that the writer meant that the character is faking his actual personality. Maybe he’s been faking his confidence just to cover up his insecurities? Maybe the character feels that being  _ fake  _ confident might gain him the confidence he really wants?’ 

Jeno ran all of the words Nana had just said inside his head. Maybe he was right, the character has been faking his personality… ‘But he’s so perfect and all. He’s smart, strategic, handsome, and many people favor him. I can’t fathom how confusing this is.’ He sighed and dropped the book beside him. 

Nana furrowed his eyebrows, ‘you have to read until the end, I reckon.’  

Jeno started back on his page then heard Nana do the same. 

Hours passed by. Nana has fallen asleep on the seat and Jeno was still reading his book. The character’s situation seem to make sense now that Nana has remarked. 

The character was also very similar to Nana. Jeno kept imaging the latter as the protagonist. 

An hour later, the train was coming to a halt. It gradually slowed down and Jeno had awoken Nana. The former had to spend more time than he had expected just to prod Nana to wake up. 

When he did, he glared at Jeno, unable to know where he was or what he was. It was a funny sight. Nana looked lost for about five minutes. 

‘Can I have your number, Jeno?’ He nabbed out his phone. ‘It might be handy.’ 

They exchanged numbers and Nana strolled off out of sight. Jeno was tiptoeing to see where he needed to go to get out of the station. 

He had entered the taxi and then checked Nana’s numbers. He couldn’t believe what he saw.  _ Na Jaemin (Nana)  _ was what Nana had written. Na Jaemin, who was also the author of  _ Masquerade. _

‘I can’t believe he wrote a character based off himself…’ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
